Slag om Engeland
De Slag om Engeland (Engels: Battle of Britain) was een luchtoorlog tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog tussen de Duitse Luftwaffe en de Britse Royal Air Force. De luchtoorlog startte op 10 juli 1940 en verliep in vijf fasen tot hij tenslotte eindigde op 31 oktober 1940. Voorgeschiedenis Situatie in het Verenigd Koninkrijk Toen Sir Thomas Inskip in 1937 als Minister voor de Coördinatie van de Defensie werd aangesteld, zag hij in dat het Verenigd Koninkrijk de bommenwerperwedloop tegen Duitsland aan het verliezen was. Hij zag in dat de theorie een bommenwerper komt er altijd door, niet hoefde te kloppen als hij een goed wapen hiertegen vond. Alhoewel de strategie van onafhankelijke bombardementen met succes door de Duitsers in de Spaanse Burgeroorlog, door de Japanners in China en de Italianen in Abessinië werd toegepast wilde hij de rol van de RAF (Royal Air Force) ertoe beperken de Duitsers niet toe te laten een beslissende klap uit te delen en stand te houden tot er hulp van bondgenoten opdaagde of een blokkade de vijand zou afmatten. Hij had daarvoor enkele aanwinsten: de nieuwe jagers, vooral de Spitfire en de ontwikkeling van de radar. Het argument dat deze optie minder duur zou zijn dan het bouwen van bommenwerpers gaf de doorslag toen het kabinet in 1937 goedkeuring aan zijn voorstellen gaf. Een tweede sleutelfiguur voor de Britten was de benoeming van Sir Hugh Dowding tot chef van Fighter Command (chef van de jachtvliegtuigen). Hij bekeek de jagersstrategie op een koele manier en zag het vernietigen van de Duitse bommenwerpers als zijn enige taak. Daarnaast was de benoeming van Lord Beaverbrook tot Minister van Vliegtuigproductie voor zijn land van enorm belang. Hij had maar één taak: zo vlug en zo veel mogelijk vliegtuigen produceren, los van alle procedures. Dank zij hem had de Britse luchtmacht op het einde van de slag meer vliegtuigen dan ervoor. Hij slaagde erin tijdens die periode bijna 500 Hurricanes en Spitfires te produceren. Alleen kon hij het verlies aan ervaren piloten niet compenseren. Situatie in Duitsland Hitler ging er van uit dat de Britten vrede zouden sluiten als Frankrijk verslagen was. In zijn Weisung (aanbeveling) 16 schreef hij trouwens: Omdat Engeland, ondanks zijn hopeloze militaire positie, geen tekenen toont dat het een compromis wil sluiten, heb ik besloten om een landing in Engeland voor te bereiden en, zo nodig, uit te voeren. Mussolini's schoonzoon, graaf Ciano schreef het volgende in zijn dagboek: Hitler is de gokker die zijn grote slag heeft geslagen en van de tafel zou willen opstaan om niets meer te riskeren. Frankrijk viel op 22 juni 1940. Na een maand te hebben gewacht dreigde Hitler op 19 juli toch met een aanval op het Verenigd Koninkrijk indien het niet onmiddellijk de wapens neerlegde. Lord Halifax, Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken in de regering geleid door Winston Churchill, die eerder geneigd was vrede te sluiten, moest onder druk van zijn chef en het parlement Hitlers voorstel tot overgave afwijzen en zo werd Duitsland verplicht zijn dreigementen kracht bij te zetten. Op 21 juli viel de principiële beslissing het Verenigd Koninkrijk binnen te vallen (Operatie Zeeleeuw). Zie ook Operatie Seelöwe. De Duitse legerleiding wilde dezelfde tactiek toepassen als bij de oversteek van de Maas, alleen de verhouding van de ingezette middelen, de moeilijkheden, enz. zouden anders zijn. Generaal Jodl zei het zo: in vorm gelijk aan het oversteken van een rivier over een breed front. Men zou opnieuw gebruik maken van Stuka's in plaats van artillerie, maar hiervoor was overwicht in de lucht vereist. Erich Raeder, Duits groot-admiraal, bevelhebber van de vloot, geloofde niet in een invasie vooraleer de Britten zich hadden overgegeven. Hij toonde respect voor de kracht van de Royal Navy. Men beschikte niet over landingsvaartuigen voor materieel en manschappen. Er werden wel wat voorbereidingen getroffen zoals het verzamelen van binnenschepen en kustvaarders maar dit was meer bedoeld om Raeders ongeloof in de operatie te verdoezelen. De Marine stelde een plan voor om vlak bij Dover een bruggenhoofd te slaan. De route zou men via mijnenvelden en onderzeeboten beschermen. Ze stelden dat er tien dagen nodig zouden zijn om de eerste aanvalsmacht aan land te zetten. Dit wekte grote weerstand op bij de legerleiding. Zij wilde bij de eerste aanvalsgolf 260.000 man, 30.000 voertuigen en 60.000 paarden laten overbrengen en beschouwde de middelen die de Marine ter beschikking stelde als onvoldoende. De Luftwaffe stond er dan ook alleen voor. Het luchtmachtoffensief, Operatie Adelaar had echter totaal geen binding met Operatie Zeeleeuw. Hermann Göring, chef van de luchtmacht, besefte terdege, gezien de tegenstand die zijn luchtmacht had ondervonden toen ze de evacuatie van de Engelse troepen bij Duinkerken wilde verijdelen, dat dit geen eenvoudige taak was. Hij wilde er wel twee weken voor uittrekken. Om de RAF te vernietigen werden 2600 vliegtuigen verzameld (Luftflotte I en II) waaronder 1200 bommenwerpers en een duizendtal jagers. Men plande ook aanvallen op havens en schepen om zo de Britse natie te wurgen die geheel afhankelijk was van handel over zee. De bedoeling was simpelweg met grote aantallen bommenwerpers de Britten tot overgave te bombarderen. Hulp van land- en zeestrijdkrachten zou hierbij niet nodig zijn. Er werd niet gedacht aan het droppen van para-troepen op strategisch belangrijke doelen alhoewel de Britten dat wel verwachtten. De meest gebruikte types bommenwerpers waren: *Dornier Do 17Z *Dornier Do 215 (variant van de Dornier Do 17Z) *Dornier Do 217 *Heinkel He 111 *Junkers Ju 88 *Stuka (populaire naam voor de Junkers Ju 87) De meest gebruikte types jagers waren: *Messerschmitt Bf 110 *Messerschmitt Bf 109 De Slag De Slag om Engeland begon op 10 juli 1940 en duurde tot 30 oktober 1940. De campagne vertoonde veel improvisatie van Duitse kant en kon worden opgedeeld in vijf fasen: Deel 1: beginfase: Slag om Het kanaal, 10 juli - 12 augustus 1940 De slag om het Kanaal (Duits: 'Kanalkampf') bestond voornamelijk uit gevechten tussen jagers van beide kanten. Ook aanvallen van Duitse Stuka bommenwerpers op konvooien in het kanaal kwamen voor. Deze gevechten waren voor de Duitse luchtmacht een goede manier om de sterkte van de RAF te testen en om hun piloten de nodige gevechtservaring op te laten doen. De gevechten boven het Kanaal verliepen meestal in het voordeel van de Duitsers, aangezien hun bommenwerpers werden geëscorteerd door grote groepen jagers, die de RAF numeriek overvleugelden. De noodzaak om alle konvooien in het kanaal te begeleiden zorgde voor een grote last voor de RAF en uiteindelijk werden deze konvooien dan ook afgelast. Deel 2: Operatie Adelaar, 13 augustus - 18 augustus 1940 Op 13 augustus 1940 startte Operatie Adelaar (Duits: Adlertag). Duitse bommenwerpers maakten 485 vluchten en jagers maakten 1000 vluchten bij aanvallen op de havensteden Plymouth en Southampton en op vliegvelden in Hampshire en Kent. De Luftwaffe verloor daarbij 45 vliegtuigen, de RAF 13. Twee dagen later deed men een poging om de bases van de jachtvliegtuigen onbruikbaar te maken via een aanvalsmacht die bestond uit 1266 jagers en 520 bommenwerpers. Ze herhaalden dat op de 16de en de 18de. De RAF reageerde met kracht en haalde 162 vliegtuigen neer. Deel 3: Bombardementen tegen de vliegvelden, 24 augustus - 6 september 1940 De Duitsers bleven de rest van de maand en in het begin van september met hun aanvallen op de vliegvelden doorgaan tot Göring plotseling, na een reeks aanvallen van de RAF op Berlijn, besloot dat Londen het hoofddoel van de Duitse aanval moest zijn. Op die manier hoopte hij het moreel van het Britse volk te breken. Tijdens deze fase verloor de RAF 290 vliegtuigen en van de Luftwaffe werden 380 vliegtuigen vernietigd. Deel 4: Slag om Londen, 7 september - 30 september 1940 thumb|Een beschadigde Londense straat|200px Op 7 september vertrokken 372 bommenwerpers, geëscorteerd door 642 jachtvliegtuigen om de stad aan te vallen. Deze aanval was een groot succes, vooral omdat het havengebied zwaar werd beschadigd. De Britten hadden hun vliegtuigen over een groot aantal vliegvelden verdeeld om deze te beschermen. Toen de Luftwaffe een paar dagen later een nieuwe aanval op Londen lanceerde kostte dat hen 28 toestellen. Later werd geopperd dat de aanval op Berlijn een zet van Winston Churchill was om de aandacht van de Duitsers naar Londen te verleggen en hij de Londenaars opofferde om Fighter Command te doen overleven. In ieder geval verschafte de gewijzigde Duitse tactiek de RAF een broodnodige adempauze die haar toeliet haar vliegvelden opnieuw volledig operationeel te maken. Intussen was de Duitse luchtmacht tot het besef gekomen dat, als ze haar eigen verliezen aan bommenwerpers wilde terugdringen, Fighter Command uitgeschakeld moest worden. De bommenwerpers waren immers niet in staat aanvallen van jagers af te slaan. Een andere optie was de bommenwerpers via langeafstandsjagers, zoals de tweemotorige Messerschmitt Bf 110, tot boven hun doel te begeleiden. Al snel bleek dat deze niet waren opgewassen tegen Spitfires en Hurricanes en moest men teruggrijpen naar de Messerschmitt Bf 109 die met een actieradius van 125 mijl (vooraleer hij over een extra brandstoftank beschikte) vanuit Calais dekking kon geven tot Londen. In de praktijk kwam dit neer op circa 20 minuten nuttige gevechtstijd boven Engeland, voor de Duitse jachtvliegers betekende dit een serieuze handicap. Verderop was de bommenwerperbemanning op zichzelf aangewezen. Dowding speelde daar handig op in door zijn squadrons terug te trekken naar vliegvelden die buiten het bereik lagen van de dekking door de Bf 109. Op 15 september lanceerde de Luftwaffe een grootscheepse aanval op Londen. Ze verloren 60 vliegtuigen. Deel 5: eindfase, 1 oktober - 31 oktober 1940 Er werden door de Duitsers acties op kleinere schaal uitgevoerd. Nabeschouwing 3080 jongemannen met 14 nationaliteiten hadden de slag gewonnen. Meer dan één op vijf verloor hierbij zijn leven en minder dan de helft zou de oorlog overleven. Winston Churchill zei over deze kerels: "Nooit hebben zovelen zo veel te danken gehad aan zo weinigen" (Engels: "Never was so much owed by so many to so few"). Een belangrijke reden waarom de Duitse verliezen aan vliegtuigen belangrijker hoger waren dan de Britse was, dat de Britten beschikten over een nieuw wapen, dat de Duitsers nog niet hadden: de radar. Daardoor waren zij tijdig vrij goed op de hoogte van de aanvliegroutes van de Duitse vliegtuigen, terwijl de Duitsers geen idee hadden waar de Britse vliegtuigen zich ophielden. Bovendien was er het geografische voordeel, dat de Britten veel dichter bij hun bases vochten en dus meer actieve tijd in de lucht hadden. De Slag om Engeland zorgde ervoor dat Groot-Brittannië een factor van belang bleef als oorlogvoerende mogendheid, vooral in ogen van de Verenigde Staten. Voor Duitsland was het een zaak die als minder belangrijk werd afgedaan. De aandacht van Hitler en Hermann Göring verplaatste zich naar de invasie in Rusland. Ze achtten de Britten, ook al waren ze niet overwonnen, niet meer in staat hen veel schade toe te brengen. Zolang de Britten er alleen voor stonden, was dat ook zo; vanaf toen was alle hoop op Amerika gevestigd om het tij te keren. In feite heeft Duitsland er zelf voor gezorgd dat de Britten twee machtige bondgenoten kreeg: door het aanvallen van de Sovjet-Unie (juni 1941) en van Amerika (december 1941). Externe links *[http://www.battleofbritain.net/contents-index.html Engelstalige site The Battle of Britain] *[http://www.battleofbritain.be/ Uitgebreide Nederlandstalige site The Battle of Britain] *"Polish pilots in the Battle of Britain" *Belgian Pilots in the Royal Air Force Categorie:Oorlog Categorie:Geschiedenis